Quatre fois où Tony se mit à genoux
by Amako-sama
Summary: ... et une fois où se fut Loki. Fluff.


Cet O.S. est venu au monde grâce aux effets étranges de l'odeur de sueur d'un gymnase miteux sur une très bonne amie qui se reconnaîtra.

* * *

**1. Pendant l'attaque**

Tony prit une grande inspiration. Il glissa la boîte dans sa poche et serra les dents. Il n'était pas nerveux, non. Il crevait de peur. Le brun se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assit et quitta la chambre, la démarche raide. Il se retrouva bientôt dans le penthouse où se trouvaient les Avengers, en train de prendre le petit déjeuné. Loki était assit en bout de table, comme d'habitude. Le nez dans son bol de céréales, les yeux à demi-fermés, un air de profonde fatigue sur le visage. Loki n'était vraiment, vraiment pas du matin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tony quand il entra dans la pièce. Il était très rare que Tony se lève si tard. Habituellement, il était même le premier levé. Alors son retard suscita la curiosité chez tous les membres de l'équipe. Seul Loki ne leva pas la tête mais c'était habituel. Il ne réagissait à rien le matin.

Le génie s'approcha de la chaise de son amant et ouvrit la bouche, les mots aux bords des lèvres. Il commença à fléchir un genou, quand soudain la baie-vitrée explosa en un bruit strident de verre brisé.

Immédiatement, tout le monde fut sur le pied de guerre. Chacun saisit son arme, qu'il avait toujours à porté de main. Tony grinça des dents et lâcha la petite boîte qu'il avait attrapé dans sa poche. Il cria à JARVIS de lui envoyer son armure et la peau de métal vint le recouvrir tandis qu'il maudissait les super-vilains d'attaquer un dimanche matin, le jour de sa demande en mariage.

**2. Pendant la conférence de presse**

Cela faisait un an que Loki avait tenté d'attaquer la Terre. Il avait été décidé qu'une conférence de presse serait organisée, en présence de l'élite journalistique et de la totalité des Avengers. Une conférence du même genre avait déjà eut lieu, huit mois auparavant, pour présenter Loki et expliquer comment il avait été envoûté par Thanos.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de montrer au monde que les Avengers ne les abandonnaient pas et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour les protéger. Et montrer qu'ils avaient conscience de la menace extraterrestre. Mais qu'ils se tenaient prêts.

C'était Tony qui parlait, comme d'habitude. Il était le meilleur pour gérer les questions et les piques des journalistes. Il avait présenté le discourt dont il avait la charge. Et maintenant, devant tout le monde, il allait demander Loki en mariage. Il était persuadé qu'aucun méchant ne viendrait l'attaquer ici. Et Loki serait flatté qu'il le fasse devant tout le monde.

Il se tourna vers l'ex-vilain et ouvrit la bouche, près à démarrer son petit discourt qui introduirait la phrase fatidique. Entre ses doigts, au fond de sa poche, la bague attendait patiemment son heure qui ne saurait tarder. Il allait entamer la première phrase quand une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Les journalistes se levèrent en hurlant.

Tony maudit tout ce en quoi il croyait ou était susceptible de croire. Un putain d'exercice d'évacuation en cas d'incendie, bordel de merde.

**3. Pendant le gala de charité**

La soirée avait été organisée par la fondation Maria Stark, pour lutter contre l'analphabétisme. Une soirée mondaine comme les autres, avec coupes de champagne et jolies robes, hypocrisie et sourires faux. Sauf que les Avengers étaient présents pour appuyer l'événement et inciter au don.

Tony avait prévu de demander Loki en mariage vers la fin de la soirée, quand il y aurait un peu moins de monde, pour avoir plus de chances de ne pas être dérangé.

Les lampes pâlissaient. L'air du gala était lourd. Les banquettes s'éclaircissaient et les musiciens soufflaient sur le bout de leur doigt. Tony mangeait un toast de caviar, le cure-dent qui le présentait entre les dents.*

Il était là, à attendre que Loki se détache du bras de Thor où il s'était réfugié après la première attaque de jeune femme pleine de fantasmes. Tony n'était pas jaloux de Thor, il savait que Loki chutait parfois en enfance et faisait une confiance aveugle à son frère pour le protéger.

Finalement, il se décida. Il prit la direction des deux frères et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, l'excitation grandissait. Il allait enfin la faire, cette demande. La bague le tentait, au fond de sa poche.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Loki et Thor, une jeune femme l'alpagua et se pendit à son bras, bientôt suivit d'une dizaine d'autres. Tony vit avec horreur Loki lui faire un petit signe de la main, indiquant qu'il rentrait à la Tour avec Thor. C'est pas vrai. La demande lui filait encore entre les doigts.

**4. Sur le toit du monde**

Les Avengers avaient officiellement eut deux semaines de congé, octroyés par le SHIELD. Ils avaient décidé de partir tous ensemble en France, visiter Paris. En vérité, c'était Tony qui avait eut l'idée, parce que Paris était la capitale des amoureux et que Loki adorait les lumières. Une demande en haut de la tour Eiffel, illuminée, devant Paris de nuit, il ne voyait pas ce qui plairait plus à Loki.

Le groupe d'Avengers avait tout préparé pour que personne ne les reconnaisse. Loki avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour modifier légèrement l'apparence de tout le monde. Natasha était maintenant Ivan, un beau roux d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Thor avait les cheveux courts et ébouriffés et n'avait plus de barbe. Steve avait perdu une vingtaine de centimètres et quelques kilos de muscle.

Bruce était maintenant un petit blond aux yeux bleus, tandis que Clint était un grand noir aux tresses qui se finissaient par des tresses colorées. Tony avait vu sa barbiche disparaître, ses cheveux s'allonger et se nouer en un catogan, ses yeux virer au gris pâle. Loki, quand à lui, était une magnifique brune aux yeux verts. Quand à Jane, ses cheveux blond cendré avaient viré à l'ébène et étaient bien plus courts. En bref, impossible de reconnaître les Avengers dans ce groupe d'amis.

Il était six heures mais on était en hiver, la nuit commençait donc à tomber. Les Avengers se dirigèrent vers la tour Eiffel, les yeux levés vers les étoiles, emplis de la magie de la Ville des Lumières. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au pied de cette magnifique construction qui filait vers le ciel comme un ultime défi aux autres bâtiments d'être plus beaux qu'elle.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au plus haut étage de la tour. Tony se prépara mentalement. Il allait enfin y arriver. Il serra la bague dans sa main en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Tous les Avengers avaient les yeux rivés sur la ville magnifique qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux.

Tony se tourna vers Loki qui souriait avec extase et s'apprêta à se déclarer. Mais au même moment, Thor se mit à genoux devant Jane, lui saisit la main sous les regards attendris des touristes et des autres Avengers, et lui demanda de l'épouser. La jeune femme accepta en pleurant de joie.

Dans son coin, Tony grommelait. Il finirait bien par y arriver.

**5. Quand Loki prit les choses en main**

Cela faisait trois mois depuis Paris. Tous les Avengers avaient été invité à Asgard pour les fiançailles officielles de Thor et Jane devant toute la Cour. Ils avaient emprunté le Bifrost ouvert par un Heimdal souriant (pour une fois) et s'étaient rapidement retrouvés devant tous les courtisans et le couple Royal. Là, Odin avait donné sa bénédiction -que l'on sentait tout de même réticente- pour ce mariage et Frigga avait baisé les deux joues de la future reine des Neuf Royaumes.

Le banquet qui s'était ensuite étalé devant leurs yeux leur avait coupé le souffle. Loki et Thor s'installèrent respectivement à la gauche et à la droite du Roi, puis les autres Avengers furent libres de choisir leur placement. Tony se mit bien évidemment près de Loki. Depuis sa demande avortée à Paris, il déprimait doucement. Il n'avait jamais été partisan du destin et de toutes ces choses-là, mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander si il ne devait pas y voir un signe.

Peut-être ne devait-il pas se marier avec Loki, peut-être étaient-ils trop destructeurs l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation avait toujours été assez malsaine, basée sur tromperies et mensonges, même si ils s'aimaient profondément. Alors Tony s'était résigné. Il n'y aurait ni mariage, ni amour. Rien.

Et là, alors qu'Odin commençait son discourt pour l'ouverture du banquet, une jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du couple. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu, comme toutes les asgardiennes. Mais sa peau était très pâle, semblable à de l'ivoire. Elle était absolument magnifique.

Odin annonça à toute la Cour que la jeune femme, Silveig, était la fiancée de Loki. Maintenant que Thor avait trouvé une femme, il fallait en faire de même pour Loki, afin d'assurer la pérennité de la famille royale.

Loki se leva violemment, renversant son siège par son geste brusque. Il s'écria qu'il refusait absolument ce mariage, que c'était hors de question. Les Avengers, eux, avaient les yeux rivés sur Tony qui ne réagissait absolument pas. Les yeux baissés, sans voix, il restait là, catatonique.

Finalement, Loki se tourna vers Tony, le saisit par le poignet et le mit debout, sous ses cris de protestation. Puis il se mit à genoux et sortit la bague qu'il avait subtilisé à Tony depuis Paris. Il savait depuis longtemps que Tony voulait le demander en mariage. Il l'avait même deviné à chaque fois. Mais là, voir Tony dans cet état et entendre son père lui imposer ça, c'était trop.

Il ficha ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et sortit la bague, un genou à terre. Toute la Cour avait les yeux écarquillés et Odin paraissait scandalisé. Son fils était... amoureux d'un homme ? Mais... mais... zut alors !

« Anthony Edward Stark, voulez-vous devenir mon mari ? »

* * *

*Le premier qui me trouve la référence (exceptées Momiji-sama et Justine si elles lisent) gagne un O.S. ! La référence est sur le paragraphe entier, hein.

Voili, voilou ! Rien que pour vous ! J'espère que ça vouas aura plu ! C'est la première fois que je me prête à cet exercice de style. Et c'était super cool. Peut-être que je le referais !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
